The Haunted Choice
by DHAREK
Summary: Young fellow graduative student of high school Trevan Kivess is being bullied for his opinion on ponies and is accused of perverse reactions to them. He starts to have nightmares about something that changes his life forever; a gift that can never be given by own hand as at positive occasions. Trevan has paid the price, but will have what really does belongs to his will... revenge.


**Sup ya`ll homies and dawgeres `n` bros here`s my 7th story in a row, sorry if I changed my profile and deleted all the history but damn, it`s hard to get used to this site in a short period of time, of what I`ve realised.**

**So, this story is about a guy named Trevan Kivess(the name is from one of my yet unfamous book, "Vironer") who is just graduating from high school after being bullied the last couple of months, for his opinion on ponies and other stuff like that. The first 3 chapters are based on his nightmares and I will soon be uploading the majority of my imagination.**

**Sorry if the first amount of words is too little. And if the language is too lame, I got to say there`s one thing that I need to tell you guys about myself; I am a genious at book writer language, and every time I talk in that kind of way, everyone is impressed, but this is the fact: I always know my words and impressive sentencing in my future progressive stories, UNTIL IT COMES TO WRITING IT UP. So I hope you won`t be too disappointed by the use of language, and please leave reviews to balance the levels of my talent as a writer on a high level, thank you. Favorites will also be accepted. :)**

**Prologue**

His body was taken over, dominated by the resilient backstabber that haunted him, even when only taking a glance in the mirror. At last, he was calm for the tiniest moment, but one that felt so long, he could not take a break just glaring at the crimson reflection of his own. He thought the abomination was over, although he felt rent over the thorough fucking up of the alleyway and didn`t take long to finish off the last of his targets. Using all his willpower, he glanced back at the end of the alleyway, and noticed a light shaded purple colored pony standing in-between the backwalls, looking into the eyes of the killer with a depressed look. He suddenly realised he was staring at something at the strangest of its ability; she wore a wedding dress that displayed his own name on the front. Then, as quickly as ever, he paced back to the reflective glass wall to take another look. To his surprise, he was not in his human form at all, but a dark orange coated stallion that wore a black mane with grey stripes on. He also wore an alien styled metal stained armor that shaped out his body like a huma`s, and rainwater was rippling from it furiously. The armor made him look so strong and tough that he could lift up a boathouse to chuck at a trouble maker gang and kill 15 of them in seconds. Another thing he realised was that the pony at the gateway of the alleyway had a horn on her forehead and wings that raised up at the sky whilst she was staring at the crimson killer in the ravaged yard. She was an alicorn. The image had been shown and proven. Something as unusual as it can ever get

As he kept looking at the purple pony and calmed down to forget about his troubles, he recognised the over-protective cartoon pony from his favorite TV show; My Little Pony. It had also been very strange that he had nightmares of it in mid-day or maybe fall back asleep in the early morning. The alicorn pony was nopony other than Twilight Sparkle, that seemed too weird that she stood there, looking into the eyes of his complete pony form.

To him, at last, he wasn`t complete pony, but half murderer beast half pony. Then as he waited there, shocked at the reflection in the glass wall, he heard a slight whisper in his ear; something that he didn`t quite understand at first, but then it grew louder, as his hairs on the neck rose up with the ticklish feeling. Then he heard it; _`...You`re the only one who can...` _and then it faded away. As he looked back to see who it was, he got what he expected; Twilight was standing there, but disappeared like a hologram as soon as he saw her clearly.

He only had one thought then; the fact that he was being creeped out for too long that he forgot all about where he was, and how he got there, but not excepting what was going on. In the glass wall, the reflection made it clear, it sounded deep in his heart, he had little to remember about his past, he had a past that did not exist in the world he had been in. To his surprise, the spiritual interrogation was over; it was all a dream that ended with the lighting and thunder of the outsides, almost lighitng up the whole room as if it was daylight. Soon, the air felt soft and silent. He was once again no other than human.

As he took deep breaths in the sweat-smelling air and conditions of sticky bed sheets, he sensed a little pain in both his arms. There he felt a slight slip cut on the middle of his forearms, that were bleeding and it was what seemed and felt fresh as a nose leak of blood; his nose was also rippling its reds. But as he felt the pain in his arms get worse every second, he tried to identify what had been troubling him, and he noticed that the cuts were positioned in the same places on both sides, and that their shapes were the excact same; they matched each other ten out of ten.

_`what is going on? Man, what the fuck...`_

Later that morning, Trevan Decided to stitch up his cuts and try to heal the rest of the morning before breakfast.


End file.
